


J is For Jealousy

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>j is for jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is For Jealousy

It was different with Mark.

It was a different kind of feeling. No matter what had passed between them, it was never more than that closeness, it was never this thing Arizona can’t help but watch in painful realization as the three women sit in Callie’s favorite restaurant, her favorite table--which just so happens to be Addison’s as well.

She’s in town for just one night.

As if that could resonate with Arizona as any sort of relief. It’s impossible. The way they look at each other is unlike anything she ever saw between Callie and Mark. Sure there was a sexual tension that couldn’t be denied, but she gradually learned that it wasn’t anything the two friends were doing, really. It was just--them. It was a magnetic pull between them, but they were over it. They could turn it on and off whenever they wanted and it was safe for Arizona eventually. She didn’t feel very threatened. Mostly, because the sex was good with Callie. Really good. And Callie hadn’t lost an inch of interest in that aspect of the relationship. It was fine.

But this is different. Addison is beautiful and accomplished and interesting and--tall. She’s so very tall. And she makes Callie laugh all the time. She says all the right things and she with the red hair and the eyes and the skin, she only has eyes for Callie. Arizona could swear their chairs are closer together now.

She can’t compete with this. Even if the two women are painfully oblivious to their mutual attraction, the connection is there. And it isn’t just sexual. It’s a very real, very there entirely different emotional one that Arizona is now realizing she will never share with Callie. She wonders if they would even notice that she’s gone if she were to get up and leave.

Addison reaches out and brushes a strand of hair out Callie’s eyes. It’s done swiftly and without breaking conversation, but Arizona seethes nonetheless. Tightening her grip on her napkin, she tells herself it will only be a few hours.

And then the years that will become an ugly shadow over them the rest of their life together.


End file.
